The Animal Tumor Models Shared Resource provides services in three major areas: i) transgenic and knockout mice, ii) preclinical oncology and iii) animal histopathology services. The primary goal of the Animal Tumor Models Shared Resource is to facilitate high-impact cancer research by Stanford Cancer Institute members by providing state-of-the-art and comprehensive animal resources for cancer studies. The transgenic and knockout mouse production services were established at Stanford in 1996 with the overall objective of providing genetically modified mouse models and supporting technologies to Stanford investigators at cost-effective rates. The preclinical oncology services, including tumor induction, drug administration, toxicity studies, data collection and analysis, were initiated by the SCI in 2007. These services are provided by the Transgenic, Knockout and Tumor Model Center (TKTC). The Veterinary Service Center (VSC) in the Department of Comparative Medicine runs the animal histopathology service component of the Shared Resource. Major services include tumor analysis by histology, immunohistochemistry and pathological interpretation. Substantial cost savings, efficiencies and scientific advances accrue from providing these services through this centralized facility. Vittorio Sebastiano, PhD, is the director of the shared resource. Barry Behr, MD, is the faculty advisor. Since 2009, over 85 SCI members have used the shared resource, which has an operating budget of $1.25 million/year. Future plans include enhancing the research and technology development at TKTC. This includes: i) generation of knockouts and knockin mouse models using TALENs and CRISPR/Cas9 mediated in situ genome editing in ES cells and mouse zygotes; ii) generation of knock-outs and knock-in rat models using TALENs and CRISPR/Cas9 mediated in situ genome editing in rat zygotes. These novel technologies will be offered in-house and we will also adapt new technologies developed elsewhere for the benefits of the SCI members.